


Misadventures of a different ASL

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Compliant, Multi, Slow Burn, Through the Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Three young girls washed ashore on Foosha Village and Makino takes them in. Come and watch their misadventures with everyone on the island, including one red-haired pirate crew!





	Misadventures of a different ASL

Makino yawned widely and stretched out her arms, breathing in the fresh morning air. She rubbed her eye and smiled, looking around some as she walked up on the dock. She blinked at the small boat shoved against the sandy beach.

She ducked under a crate and smiled politely at the deckhand, walking over to the small boat. She carefully peeked over and tilted her head at the shivering blanket, carefully picking up a corner to look under it. She blinked at the three small forms and let the blanket go when it was snatched back.

She kneeled down and tilted her head. "Who are you three?"

A small blond head peeked out and big, brown eyes peered up at her. Makino smiled softly and waved slightly. The little girl smiled and lightly waved back, ducking back under the blanket to whisper not so quietly.

The little girl pushed the blanket off and Makino sucked in a breath at the smallest girl, far too thin to be healthy. Makino stood up and offered her hand, gently helping the girls out of the boat. The tallest girl held onto the smallest and looked around cautiously, gripping the other girls hand as they stood on the sand. The blond wiggled her toes in the sand and scrunched up her nose, kicking it some.

Makino smiled softly and offered her hand. "Let me take you home with me."

The oldest girl nodded and took her hand cautiously, looking around before asking, "Are there any pirates that live here? Or visit here?"

Makino nodded and started walking back to her home, located closer into town. "Yes, we do get a few pirates but they're quite kind or they only stay for a little while. They don't stay very long. However, there are quite a bit of bandits."

The girl nodded and the littlest one perched on her back looked around, wide brown eyes taking in the early-morning town. Makino was only awake so early to check on her usual shipment. Usually she slept in a bit more before getting ready for the day.

Makino opened the door to her house and asked, "So, what's your names?"

The little blond girl trotted in and looked around the small house curiously. "I'm Alice."

Makino nodded and the oldest one slowly stepped in, saying, "Seraphina. And this is Lenalee."

Makino smiled and walked to the kitchen, snagging an apron. "Well, I'm Makino. The bathroom is the door on the left and I'll fix us all some breakfast. Deal?"

Seraphina nodded and tugged Alice's hand to pull her to the bathroom. Alice trotted after her and Makino smiled slightly, glancing at the dirty trails the girls left behind. Hopefully they could bathe themselves so she could cook and possibly find some proper clothes for them.

She softly sighed and cooked a plate of eggs. It was quite obvious the girls hadn't eaten in a while but she couldn't feed them too much at once. Hopefully they'd pace themselves eating.

She looked behind her at the sound of wet feet on the floor and smiled at Seraphina, wrapped up in a fluffy towel. "Breakfast is finished, let me get you three some clothes."

Seraphina nodded and padded back to the bathroom as Makino took a deep breath, separating the eggs onto three small plates. She set them on the table and walked to her bedroom, peeking in the bathroom. Alice sat in the bath, playing with the soap bubbles from the shampoo while Lenalee sat perched on the closed toilet lit, and Seraphina sat on the edge of the tub, keeping an eye on Alice.

Makino smiled and walked to her room, finding some old shirts and shorts for them to wear. Hopefully the girls wouldn't have too much trouble when Shanks came to visit. He was quite friendly and loved spending time with Luffy, so the girls shouldn't be too much of a problem for them and vice versa.


End file.
